particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aelius Celer
Aelius Celer (March 12, 4107 - 26 March 4216) was a Selucian politician who represented the region of Uleroth in the Ekklesía. He is the former General Secretary of In Marea Possumus Facere and former Caesar de Senatum of Selucia from 4136 to 4163 Before politics (4107 - 4130) Aelius Celer is the youngest of three children of Tullius Celer and Vilna Prusia. He studied primary, secondary and tertiary years in a public school in South Uleroth. He decided to study to become a lawyer in the University de Naylor-Marius. Militant of In Marea (4130-4135) He started to get involved in politics at the age of 18, when he decided to become a militant of In Marea in order to try to change the things he didn't like about her country. Due to this decision, he had great problems with his father, a former militant of Factio Conservativa, who refused to recognise him as his son if he continued with this decision. That didn't change his mind, and Celer started to get involved in more internal issues of the party, getting prestige all over the nation due to his strong thoughts about the current laws. He represented Uleroth in the Ekklesía from 4131 to 4135 as regional deputy. Secretary of In Marea (4135 - 4163 ) When Athena Scudo announced her resignation as General Secretary due to the bad results the party achieved in the previous three consecutive elections, he announced his candidature for the position, as he saw the chance to make true his dreams of making a better Selucia by becoming candidate for the position of Caesar de Senatum. He won by a landslide in the militant elections, and officially became the Secretary of the party and the party's candidate for Caesar de Senatum. In 4159 after his announcement of retiring, elections were held and his substitute were elected, resulting in the victory of his former Minister of Defence Icarion Dadhelus. Caesar de Senatum (4136 - 4163) After the 4135 elections selucian parties couldn't agree a cabinet, due to the dissolution of two big parties: Partis Laboris and Factio Conservativa. As a result of that, Titus Adonibalus continued as caretaker Caesar de Senatum. '''Finally, In Marea, Magni Iucunda Imperialium and Simul Prorsum-Forward Together agreed a national cabinet and in 4136 '''Celer was finally named Caesar de Senatum. '''During this legislature, he tried to change so many laws, that at the end couldn't be applied due to the short legislature. After the 4139 elections, no party had absolute majority, and a new coalition government had to be formed, integrated by '''In Marea, Magni Iucunda Imperialium and Partis Nationalisti (Simul Prorsum showed no activity during this legislature), and he retained the position of Caesar de Senatum for another term, which will end in 4143. He intends to apply leftist politics, following the line of Athena Scudo. One of his first acts, as promised, was the elimination of the position of Dictator de Selucia. In his third legislature, after the 4143 elections, he remained as caretaker Caesar de Senatum, due to the imposibilty of the rest of parties to form a government coalition. After the 4147 elections, where he still was caretaker Caesar de Senatum, he gave his party the best result in 20 years in number of votes, getting more than 15,000,000 and recovering 175 seats. As of 4148, he became the longest-ever Caesar de Senatum of Selucia, being in that position for more than 10 years since the creation of the Regnum de Selucia. He announced his retirement in 4159 after his party had the best results in the elections since 4127, saying that 4163 will be his last year in the front line of politics, having been '''Caesar de Senatum '''since 4136 without any interruption. He has appointed two members of the Supremum Iudicatorium: Virginia Sabina and Tuccia Trimalchio. Altair Rodis, Ajax Apostolos and himself were the hard core of In Marea after the retirement of Athena Scudo from the political scenario and the death of Tera Pisthis. He failed to be reelected as Caesar de Senatum in the 4163 elections, where In Marea landed in second position, with the record of the longest-ever Caesar de Senatum, with 27 years being elected, until 4441 when Seia Nerva, also from In Marea, surprassed him with 32 years. He created the current Selucian National Intelligence, NIS. He received the Selucian Golden Medal in 4159 for his work as Caesar. Private life Celer is the first openly LGBT (bisexual) Caesar de Senatum of Selucia. This caused more problems with his father, who has said he "won't recognise the leadership of Aelius Celer, who should be in prison for the mental problems he has in relation with his sexuality, and is member of a party with no objectives but to break the traditions of our great nation". His mother divorced from him soon after those declarations, and has been in every single conference of his son after that. A university is named after him. Category:Selucian people and politicians Category:History of Selucia